One Bloody Cruise
by The Mangled Princess
Summary: Master Hand sends the smashers away on a free cruise, and everyone is excited to go- until the ship becomes stranded in the middle of the ocean, and one by one they begin to disappear... Rated T for future gore and foul language.


**Hello hello! Here I am with another story, one I hope to write for in between one-shots and my other story, Petty Rivalry. If you have not checked it out yet, please do!**

**Anyway, here I am with my very own slasher fic- for fun of course. Since it is a horror story, this will end up becoming quite bloody (at least as bloody as I can make it), and will have NO ROMANCE. Sure, there may be little crushes and such, but I do not plan on making any real romance happen. So if you were expecting any, then I apologize for the inconvenience. **

**In other words, this is also not canon with my Smashverse at all. This is merely for fun. So sit back, enjoy, and here is a quick little intro.**

* * *

><p>The was up high in the sky, exposed perfectly without a single cloud hanging around to take hide it. The ocean roared loudly as a few small waves crashed against a giant white cruise ship, which was currently being boarded by a few well-known celebrities.<p>

These celebrities were known as the Smashers of Super Smash Brothers Co., and they were all currently dressed in bathing suits and t-shirts, many with sunglasses on their heads and patches of white sunscreen still visible on their arms. They were all currently talking amonst themselves, all excited for the upcoming journey as a few crewsmen came down and took up their suitcases.

"Hey, you all better settle down before I send you back to Smash Bros!" One of the famous villian smashers, Bowser, roared at the other koopalings. As usual, of course, they did not listen, and continued to rough house amonst each other and mess with the other younger smashers. Bowser's friend, Ganondorf, rolled his eyes.

"Bowser, they are children. They are just excited," he says. Bowser gave his friend a tired sigh.

"I know, I know. But I have to get all my frustrastion with those little shits out now, because once I step foot on that boat, they are the crew's problem," He says. Ganondorf chuckled in amusement, and then watches as Lemmy and Larry begin to tug at Wendy's bow, causing her to get quite angry and throw a fit. The gerudo man almost felt sorry for the poor crewmates that were going to have to put up with them while their father was most likely going to gorge himself on one of the many buffets.

While that was going on, the ladies of smash brothers all decided to talk with one another.

"Oh gosh, I am so happy Master Hand did this for us. I haven't had a decent vacation in years," says Princess Peach, and icon among the women. She was all bubbly and pink, with an innocent smile that could make any man weak in the knees and at her beckoning call. She was arguebly one of the most beautiful of the girls, if not for Samus Aran.

"Goodness knows we need it," Samus says with a sigh. She was a gorgeous bounty hunter, and probably the strongest women in Smash Brothers. She had a glare that could kill a person with only one small glance. Although most of the time she wore a skin-tight suit or a sports bra, today she covered herself with a rather large white t-shirt, hiding the swimsuit she had on underneath.

"Indeed. It will be nice not to work for a change," says Zelda, another gorgeous princess among them. She had light brown hair and beautiful blue eyes that were full of kindness and wisdom. Today she had allowed her hair to flow loosely, and it flutters carelessly in the gentle breeze that sweeps by.

"I have never been on a cruise. What is it like?" asks Rosalina, the space princess, and the last princess among the women. She was a pretty little blonde, with a gentle and wise face. She was a curious and quiet young woman, despite being one of the oldest among them. She stuck by with Princess Peach most of the time, since she had known her best among all the other girls.

"They are very nice and a lot of fun!" says Peach. "There's all sort of activites you can do, and so much amazing food, and beautiful weather, and being close to all your friends for a week- in this case, anyway."

"Oh, okay," Rosalina says, although she still sounded quite uncertain. Lucina, the swordswoman amongst them, gave her a light punch in the shoulder.

"Hey, cheer up! There's no need to be blue," Lucina says. She was the cousin of the swordsman Marth, who has been in Smash Bros as long as one can remember. She shared many of the same features- same hair, same eyes, same nose- although Lucina was thinner and was shorter than him. She aslso shared a beautiful smile that Marth rarely even showed himself, and could brighten up even the saddest of folk on the rainiest of days.

"Haha, says you," Says another one of the girls, Kalea, as she ruffles Lucina's hair. Kalea was fairly new to Smash Bros, much like Lucina and Rosalina. She was what she called a "Water Dancer," and she had the ability to control water at even the slightest movement of ehr fingertips. Even so, she was not the strongest one of the girls- at least not with Samus, Peach and Zelda. If anything, she was on equal terms with Lucina, and was also closest to the swordswoman as well- mostly because they both shared a love of teasing Lucina's cousin, Marth. Just like Peach, Samus and Rosalina, Kalea was a pretty blonde, with longer and curlier hair than the three of them combined.

"Shut up, you know what I meant," Lucina says, shoving the water dancer back playfully. The two continued to do so playfully, until the last woman had stuck here staff between them.

"Careful now, you don't want to knock each other off the docks, now do you?" says Lady Palutena, with her eyes closed and a warm smile on her face. This woman was a goddess, and as gorgeous as could be. She wore her usual outfit, hadn't even bothered to put on a swimsuit. Probably because she was constantly busy watching over Pit and Dark Pit- the other two angel boys were always acting like children and fought like two brothers over an intense game of Mario Kart. It would also explain why she always looked so tired in the face, and probably needed this vacation more than any other girl there.

"I think we are starting to board. Shall we get going?" Zelda asks, pointing over towards the rest of the Smashers. Already, they were hollaring in excitement as they quickly began to board, knocking over the poor crewmates as they did.

"Oh my, we need to get going then!" Peach giggles. She hurried along with Zelda and Palutena, and was quickly followed by Rosalina and Samus. Lucina turned to Kalea.

"Come on, you slowpoke! Hurry up!" She says excitedly. Kalea was looking over to the side.

"Wait, I think someone forgot their bag. Do you know whose that is?" she asked, pointing to a silver bag that had been sitting off to the side. Lucina shrugged.

"Not sure. I don't think I saw anyone bring one," she said. "Just grab it and lets go- someone will know it's theirs!" And with that, the swordswoman scampered off. Kalea walked over to pick up the bag, and then noticed that it was partially opened.

_Surely no one will mind if I take a peek, will they? _She wondered. She hoped she would have found something that would help her determine whose it was.

What she found, however, was something more terrifying then she could have imagined.

* * *

><p>"Don't you ever smile?" Marth asks, eyeing his friend up and down. Ike shrugged.<p>

"Not really," he replies. Marth rolled his eyes.

"So here we are on a fantastic trip, and once again you continue to act all stoic. Wonderful," he compains. Someone huffs behind him in annoyance.

"Marth, can't you just leave him alone, for once!" Lucina says, placing her fists on her hips. Marth gave her a rotten look.

"I'm just saying, it cannot hurt him to smile once in a while," he says.

"Why don't you go bother Robin again or something. Ike isn't doing anything wrong," she retorts. Marth gave her once last look before wondering away, leaving the two of them alone. Ike sighs in relief.

"Thank you," he says. Lucina rolled her eyes.

"You know, I love Marth and all, but he can be such a stick in the mud sometimes," she complains, patting Ike on his bicep. "If he gives you anymore trouble, you let little Lucina know, okay?" Ike gave an amused snort out of his nose.

"Yeah, okay," he says in amusement. Lucina gave him a smile.

"Oh- I think I almost made you smile!"

"No."

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't."

"Did too!"

"Don't you have to go bother your friend or something?"

"I guess- I wonder where she is?" Lucina wondered, looking around. It had been a few minutes since the ship had taken off, and she didn't see Kalea anywhere. Surly her friend wouldv'e stayed behind, would she?

"Man, you are not going to BELIEVE this!" yells out a familiar voice. Lucina and Ike both groaned- they knew exactly who it belonged to.

"What is it now, Falcon?" Ike grumbled. Captain Falcon had walked angrily up to the two. Strangely enough, despite the fact he was wearing the scariest looking red speedo imaginable, he still wore his falcon helmet.

"Look at Samus over there," Captain Falcon said. Ike looks over. Samus was lounging in a pool chair, tanning herself in the sunlight. She was no longer wearing the giant white t-shirt from before, but rather a one-piece suit that covered the top part of her suprisingly well.

"What? I don't get it," Ike says. Captain Falcon looked dumbfounded.

"Are you serious? Look at her! We come to a pool, and she wears a _one-piece_?"

"So what? It looks great on her," Lucina said, sounding a little irritated.

"How does it look great? It doesn't show off anything!"

"She doesn't have to show off anything if she doesn't want to, you pig! And I wouldn't be dissing what she's wearing when you look like _that._"

"Look, all I'm saying is that- AHHHH!" Captain Falcon screamed. He jumped from his spot, running out to the side where he was desperatly trying to get the ice that had been dropped into his speedo out.

"And that's what you get, you perv," says Kalea, holding an empty red cup in her hand. Everyone around the pool burst into laughter as Captain Falcon was trying to desperately to take out the ice without dropping his speedo to the ground. Lucina was literally holding her stomach, tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Oh my God, Kalea, that was awesome!" She cries. Kalea giggles a bit, placing the cup down on the side of the ship.

"I couldn't help myself. He was really asking for it," she says. "Why is he so gross?"

"Who knows," Ike says. Even on his face, he had to crack a smile. Kalea noticed it, and actually blushed a bit- did her little stunt really make the stoic blue warrior actually smile?

"Well, I am going to go get food," says Ike. He wondered off, leaving the two girls alone. Kalea watched as Ike walked off, her mind set in the clouds all of a sudden. She looked down at the ground, her face suddenly darker and upset.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lucina asked, looking a tad concerned. Kalea was quiet for a moment, and then shook her head.

"No... No, I'm not."

"What's wrong? Are you feeling seasick or something?"

"No. Do... Do you remember that bag I found?" Kalea asked, looking up at her friend. Her face suddenly looked drained and frightened.

"Why? Did you see something in there?" Lucina asked, sounding a little hesitant for the answer. Whatever Kalea had seen had really shakened her up from the look of it.

"It was filled with so many things," Kalea shivered at the thought. "I had never seen so many sharp objects in one bag. Knives, needles, scaples-"

"Wait, that bag was filled with weapons?"

"YES! And it looked like someone had taken some out," she said. "And there were weird tubes in there too that were emtpy, and I don't know why."

"What did you do with the bag? You didn't bring it on the ship, did you?"

"No. I threw it into the water. I didn't want it anywhere near me."

"Then there shouldn't be anything to worry about then, right?" Lucina says with a smile. Kalea's eyes flashed.

"Are you kidding me? No! Someone on here is who wanted to bring on a bunch of knives and weird liquids! That can't be good at all!"

"Are you sure your not over-reacting? I mean, Zelda uses a lot of different knives and stuff too, doesn't she? Not to mention those Koopalings are always stealing things around here."

"Yeah, but-"

"And Ganondorf does too. He's always making weird potions and stuff too, like stuff that enhances his abilities and stuff, right?" Lucina laughs. "Maybe those empty tubes were just some crap he made to help him get a better tan or something."

"... Maybe..." Kalea still sounded unsure. She had her arms crossed and she was looking at the ground. Lucina placed her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Look, even if someone had bad intentions, you got rid of their stuff. No one else brought anything with them, I'm sure of it," she says. "I wouldn't worry too much about it. No one around here would do anything like what your thinking."

"... Are you absolutely sure?" Kalea asked. Lucina nods.

"One-hundred percent!" She pokes Kalea in the arm. "I know what will cheer you up- food! I heard the food around here is amazing."

"... Yeah, food sounds really good right now," Kalea says, forcing herself to smile. Lucina took her by the arm and tugged her away, rambling on about the different kinds of food they had on the ship. Sadly, Kalea couldn't bring herself to listen- whatever that bag was supposed to be, it couldn't be good. There was no doubt about it. Something bad was coming, but she didn't know what.

* * *

><p><strong>This is only the beginning. There is no gore yet, I apologize, but that wouldn't be as suspenseful, now would it? Even so, I am going to go ahead and set this up:<strong>

**ALIVE:**** _Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Rosalina, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Wario, Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, Toon Link, Palutena, Pit, Dark Pit, Fox, Falco, King Dedede, Meta Knight, Kirby, Samus, Lucario, Greninja, Charizard, Jigglypuff, Pikachu, Ike, Robin, Marth, Lucina, Kalea, Shulk, Little Mac, Pacman, Duck Hunt Dog, Megaman, Villager, Wii Fit Trainer, Captain Falcon, Mr. Game and Watch, ., Olimar, Ness, Lucas, Bowser Jr., Wendy Koopa, Morton Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Larry Koopa, Roy Koopa, Ludwig Koopa, Iggy Koopa_**

**DEAD:** **No one yet. **

**Who will be the first to go? Who does the silver bag belong to? Stay tuned to find out! Please review!**


End file.
